This invention relates to the field of emergency medical care. The emergency stretcher kit may be used in initial treatment of a patient or First Aid to stabilize and transport an injured person. The device is useful in alleviating the effects of shock and, also, swelling that accompany bone and joint injuries. The device is especially helpful when used with a stretcher or backboard in situations where head and spinal injury is present or suspected.
When an unexpected injury occurs, there are several immediate actions recommended, including preventing shock, stabilizing the injured part of the body to prevent further injury, and transporting the patient to a medical facility. In addition, applying a cold compress will reduce swelling while awaiting proper diagnosis and treatment. Also, in situations in which the patient is bleeding, it is necessary to attempt to stop the bleeding and to contain the spilled blood for sanitary disposal.
Usually, each of the aforementioned functions is accomplished with a different instrument or apparatus. What is needed in the emergency trauma art is an integrated system which can be quickly and easily deployed and applied to the patient to simultaneously provide certain necessary treatments.
There are many types of First Aid kits designed for many different possibilities of injury. Most kits include a carrying case and several bandages and implements for use on the injured member.
There are some thermal blankets with connections and internal tubing for circulating a thermal fluid, either hot or cold, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,072,875 and 6,086,609. The thermal fluid is applied to the appropriate part of a body by blanket or bandage.
Also known in the prior art, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,707, are thermal packs having gel forming polymers inside. These packs may be heated or frozen before use and conveniently disposed of after use.
What is lacking in the prior art is a system that does not require extraneous apparatus to produce a thermal packet for application to an injured body member.
Also, there is a need for a system for use with spinal and head injuries to reduce swelling that may be used in conjunction with a conventional backboard that stabilizes the spine during movement. It has been found that a reduction in the core body temperature decreases multiple pathophysiological events occurring to the spinal cord and brain as a result of such injuries, including acute brain trauma and spinal cord injury.
Further, there is a need for a blanket or covering for the patient that absorbs and holds large amounts of liquids without becoming saturated or leaking.
An emergency stretcher kit for use in the treatment of certain bone and joint injuries. The kit includes a mat formed with an absorbent layer and an impermeable layer. A pocket attached to the absorbent layer contains a dual compartment packet having a thermal composition inside. The seal between the compartments is broken and the thermal composition is mixed to create an endothermic reaction to cool the pocket. The mat has Velcro straps and contact adhesive patches to secure the mat on a backboard and about the patient.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to teach the use of a emergency stretcher kit that includes a mat for applying about an injured patient to adjust body heat provide protection from the elements.
It is a further objective of the instant invention to teach the use of a two component thermal packet in conjunction with the mat to prevent swelling of the injured member. The thermal packet is stored at ambient temperature but become cold when the two elements are mixed within the packet. The thermal packet may reduce the core temperature of the body by up to 10 degrees.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to teach the use of a supplemental cover mat to completely encase the patient.
It is a still further objective of the invention teach the use of the mat with other devices for stabilizing a patient, such as a backboard or stretcher.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.